Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
There are developing devices that use two-component developer including magnetic carrier (carrier particles) and toner (toner particles). For example, such developing devices include a developer containing compartment (defined by a casing of the developing device) to contain the developer, a developer bearer to carry, with a magnetic force, the developer to a developing range facing a latent image bearer, a developer regulator to adjust the amount of developer borne on the surface of the developer bearer, and a conveying screw to sire the developer and transport the developer inside the developer containing compartment.